Register Files (RFs) are used in high performance microprocessors for storing data due to their relatively fast access and ease of design and implementation compared to alternatives, such as caches. RFs thus constitute a large portion of circuitry on a modern microprocessor.
However, conventional RFs suffer from excessive leakage power consumption. For example, leakage alone in a conventional RF may account for one third of leakage of the overall microprocessor. As demand for lower power devices is increasing, such high leakage power consumption in conventional RFs is a challenge.